roblox_westboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Cowboy
Cowboy Cowboys are the default role in Westbound, and can partake in a variety of tasks. Cowboys can chase bounties, hunt wild animals, dig for gold in the mines, treasure hunt, or roleplay in one of the towns. Of course you can do any of these things as an outlaw, aside from bounty hunting, but you will be restricted to only being able to sell your loot at outlaw camps, and will also run the risk of being attacked by cowboys who are roaming the map. Bounty Hunting As a cowboy, the main perk is being able to chase after large bounties, and bring outlaws to justice. Bounty posters will be visible at the sheriff office in town, displaying the name of the player with the bounty, and the amount you will be paid for killing the outlaw, or taking them in alive. If you want to kill the outlaw, all you'll need is a weapon such as the Colt .45. Bringing the outlaw in alive is a trickier task, and requires a Lasso, which can be purchased at any general store for $200. After buying the lasso and finding the outlaw, you must lasso them and bring them to a sheriff's office. However, it is worth your time as long as the outlaw you're chasing isn't too far from a town, as you will be rewarded significantly if you manage to capture an outlaw alive. Mining To begin mining, all you need is a pickaxe, which can be obtained at either a general store, or the mining goods stores at one of the mine locations. After this is done, you can buy upgraded pickaxes which will increase the speed that you can swing the pickaxe, maxing out at level 5. After you've acquired a pickaxe, you need to go into the mines and look for a digsite, marked by a sign saying "Dig Site" and the difference in color between the rest of the mine, and the grey ore. Once you've found a spot, all that's left is to equip your pickaxe and start swinging at the ore. Keep in mind that typically, the deeper you go into the mine, the better ore you can find, meaning that, while sitting at the entrance may be faster for selling, you may not make the most money. A lantern can be purchased at a general store, to light up the dimly lit, and sometimes dark caves. Hunting You can hunt the animals you find in the wild, and skin them, to take the pelt, antlers, claws, and any other items you get and sell them at any general store. The animals you can find, listed from most valuable to least valuable are: * Coyote * Deer * Wolf * Black Bear * Grizzly Animals can be found outside of any towns, and hunted. Be careful to not alert the animal, if the animal is alerted, your attacks will do less damage, and in the case of hostile animals, you might die. Pay attention to what weapon you are using to take on the animal, as it will affect the pelt quality of the animal, and a weapon such as dynamite or shotguns will give you a destroyed pelt worth nearly nothing. An accurate and high damage weapon will be your best shot at getting a perfect pelt, if you headshot the animal.